In the Shadows
by Sonic123442
Summary: Elsword and Eve are dating,but no one knows it but them. how will the others react if they find out? rated M because there will be violence swearing and Elsword and Eve making love and dirty/flirty talk
1. Chapter 1

This is my first real story the pairing is Elsword x Eve its rated M because of violence swearing and sex

Elsword: Infinity sword

Eve: Code Nemesis

Raven: Blade Master

Aisha: Dimension Witch

Chung: Tactical Trooper

(A/N: I don't Elsword so don't think otherwise)

(Eve's POV)

"E-Elsword that tickles".I moan softly.

"I'm sorry Eve". He chuckles as he continues.

I moan a little louder. Afraid someone from the group might hear me, i push him off.

"Elsword we can't keep going like this someone might hear us!" I whisper sternly.

"Let them see I can't stand all this hiding and sneaking around." He whispers back.

He has a point, all this sneaking around is a bit pointless. Els and I started dating 3 weeks ago but have kept it secret. Why? Because I don't want to deal with all the drama i know will arise. It would only get in the way of reviving my race, but when Elsword confessed to me i knew i wanted him to be my king,so we would sneak around and we go as far as fondling,which was what we were doing.

"Elsword..." I say softly.

"I know you just wanna focus on reviving your race and avoid all the squealing from rena and aisha."he chuckles.

I giggle at the thought of rena and aisha jump and scream for joy,asking for detail and whatnot.

"And I know you really don't want to deal with Raven..." He muttered.

Raven...I forgot that he also confessed to me and I rejected him, but he just assumed i wasn't ready so he just kept trying and I rejected him each time...if he found out him and elsword might have war and possible break up the Elgang.

"But i don't wanna hide us anymore..." He said while looking down.

I look at him for a moment the I pick his face and kiss him deeply.

"Soon Els I promise...just not now but soon." I say softly in his ear.

He nods and put me on his lap while i lay in his embrace. I feel him pet my head while i snuggle into him and fall asleep in his arms.

"I love you Eve" he says while he kisses my forehead.

"Bwi wuv oo twyo" i muffle out in his neck.

He laughs."what was that?" He asks.

I lift my head."I said i love you too you dummy" I say as I lay my head back in between his neck and shoulder.

He smiles and pulls me in closer. "Rest up we gotta move it to hamal then we go to ruben for a small break"

I just nod and sleep in his embrace

"Soon i promise"

A/N

Let me know what you think. Was it ok? did you like it? Should i keep it going? R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the first chapter was so short i just wanted to get it up to see if you all would like it. I'll try to make them longer but that means it would take longer to upload chapters so i apologize in advance.

Elsword : 18

Eve : 18

Aisha: 17

Chung : 16

Rena: 19

Raven: 21

(Raven's POV)

As we sat there and waited for Elsword and my beloved Eve to return, my blood boil at thought of what that piece of shit Elbitch is doing to my Eve. Ever since Elsword accepted the dark el's power I haven't trusted him at all anymore. I've heard what that shit can do to someone and it's never good,so I keep my guard up are him for the day his true colors show and I can get rid of him then have Eve all to myself for once.

I wonder what's holding them up so long. Rena said as she sighed.

Im sure they just lost track of time talking or something. Chung spoke up from his cannon polishing.

Or kissing! Aisha added loudly.

WHAT! I yell waking a slighty sleepy rena.

Im kidding Raven geez clam down. Aisha said putting her hands up and smirking.

Whatever. I growl at her.

Even though Aisha joking I could help but think what if they were kissing? That thought only fueled my rage more than ever and i knew if i saw Elshit with Eve, I had to take him out.

Not a second after i I left my thought Elsword return...WITH EVE IN HIS ARM?!

WHAT HAPPENED TO EVE?! WHAT DID YOU DO YOU FUCK?! I yelled with rage.

Whoa! Be quiet and calm down Raven she's just asleep and i did nothing but talk with her and we lost track of time. Elsword said quietly.

I dont care! Why is she in your arms?! I bark at him

I didn't want her to walk around sleepy and then passing out so I carried her, and now I'm going to go lay her down. Elsword said.

NO I'll do it! I say as go up to him.

Ok take her. Elsword said as he handed her to me.

As I started to take her she didn't let go of The trash then i just yanked her away and she spazzed out and slapped me hard she flew out of my arm and back in to his.

Sorry dude she must not have like the disturbance in her dreams. Elsword said at he took her to her tent and laid her next to Remy and Moby.

I clench my fist tightly and growl at his statement and action. At that moment I truly was ready to kill him as soon as everyone was asleep.

(Elsword's POV)

I look at Raven who just stomped away to his tent.

Man what's his problem? I said to myself.

I looked at Rena and smiled. She looked so tired and as if she was gonna fall out.

Hey Rena ? You want me to carry you to bed and tuck you in? I said to her.

Yesh pweass. She said like a 4 year old.

Ok Rena lets go. I said as i start pick her up

Yay up-up! She still said like a 4 year old.

I carried her to tent and laid her down and watched her sleep for a little bit. She looked to happy to be sleeping.

I think I'll go check on Eve. I said with joy in my voice.

(Normal POV)

Once Elsword stepped out of Rena's tent, Raven came out of no where and punch him in the gut.

Ahh! what the he-!he was cut off by a punch to his face.

Raven! What the-! He was cut off when cut his face with his nasod claws leaving three gashes across his cheek.

Raven started to beat Elsword brutally and with no regard for the consequences.

Remy woke up at the sound of Elswords screams of pain and she got out to see who could have over power her "daddy". When she got out the tent she saw it was Raven hurting Elsword. She couldn't do much protecting alone so she record the whole event to show her "mother" to she if she could do something to help him.

When Raven stopped beating on Elsword he pick him up by the collar and takes out his blade and put it against his neck.

You stay away from Eve you piece of shit. I don't want you to corrupting her mind with you dark El essence. You just leave her alone you got it?! He punched him in the gut and toss him to the side and went back to his tent.

Remy ran up to Elsword as he laid there in pain. She slowly walk up to his body and she cuddle up against him as he weakly put his arm around her.

(The next morning)

(Elsword's POV)

I woke up earlier than everyone else so i could get cleaned up from last nights...mishap, but i first took Remy back to Eve's tent and went to the the spring to wash all the blood off. He saw his reflection and saw the claw marks on his left cheek and his right eye bruised he felt around the rib a found 3 of them broken.

Shit... I muttered lowly.

After he finished washing himself, he got back into camp just before anyone woke up. He went to his tent to find some cloths to cover his face wounds and his eye. When everyone woke up and the only people to really react to my get up were rena and chung, eve didn't to care to much, Raven just smiled.

Hey bud whats up with the new get up? Chung asked.

Its nothing i swear. Just thought i wear this stuff. I say nonchalantly.

Well lets eat breakfast now. Rena said with a smile.

Ok ill eat in my tent when you're ready to go to hamal just let me know. I say as i go to my tent waiting for breakfast to be made.

Aisha woke up late as usual and came up to me rubbing her eye.

Hey Elboy whats with *yawn* the mask? Aisha asked in her sleepy voice.

Nothing its just for show. I said to her.

She just shrugged and went to where the fire was. As I went into my tent,Remy ran in with a look of sadness on her face.

She shows him the video of his assault from Raven.

Remy... Please don't show that to anyone...

(Normal Pov)

Remy ran out of his tent and she heard Elsword come after her, falling for the bait for her plan to get vengeance on Raven.

As soon as Elsword step out of his tent Moby launchgted himself from Eve's side and full force into's face, shattering his mask, and revealing his beaten and buised face as Moby landed Remy came and cut off his shirt to show his banged up and battered body.

To say the were horrified was a bit off Aisha was furious that someone did this to her big brother.

(A/N Aisha adopted her self as Elswords sister Elesis will be in the story soon as well)

Chung was in true disbelief that someone to do this to Elsword at all knowing how strong he has gotten it was impossible to believe this could happen.

Rena was horrified at the fact that someone would do that to someone as nice as Elsword.

Out of everyone Eve was the most devastated she felt furious in disbelief and horrified because she couldn't help her beloved at that moment and she couldn't now. She put on a emotionless expression and when he locked eye with her, he became sad and that shattered her heart.

E-Elsword...what happened ? Chung asked breaking the silence

...I got caught of guard and assaulted. Elsword said.

Raven smiled at what he did to his enemy he couldn't even tell them.

By who?! Both Rena and Aisha yelled.

I-I don't remember...Elsword stammered

Remy couldn't watch this anymore and showed them all the video and when it showed that it was raven hurt Elsword everyone was speechless.

... I cant believe you did this to my Elsword... Eve said lowly.

What! Everyone but Elsword yelled.

She walked up to Elsword and slapped him hard.

WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME! Eve yelled.

You said you didn't want drama so i kept quiet. Elsword said sadly.

FUCK THAT DRAMA SHIT. She was going off.

But you- he was cut off by another slap.

You listen here...no drama should ever come in between me protecting my king we he needs me and i know its vise versa. She said more calmly and hugged him with tears going down her cheek.

Our love is my first priority. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately.

This made Raven snap. He ran up to them and pushed Eve away and pierced Elsword chest with is sword.

Then Raven did the unspeakable kissed Eve right in front of him. He even to a step further and started to fondle her big breast (A/N they are single D's so yeah) she looked around to only she her friend on the ground paralyzed and crying that this is happening and on the other her beloved trying to Raven's blade out the ground.

Raven took out his cock and saw everyone reaction as he rubbed it against Eves top. He loved every moment of it Elsword yelled stop but Raven kept going and he climaxed all over her shirt and he rip it off along with her bra and started raping her tits.

Elsword couldn't let this continue but he was losing conciseness, but he felt a new presence in his mind take over it felt much stronger. Then he felt himself grab Ravens blade and pull it out of the ground and out of his chest and threw it to the side them Elsword conscience black out and his new power was in control.

Everyone look at Elsword's wound as it started to heal itself.

In one swift movement he took Eve from under Raven.

Elsword... Eve said softly.

Go to my tent i have a shirt you can have...Elsword said in a much darker voice.

Eve didn't argue she just listened and went to his tent and laid down on his bed and breathed in his scent.

Raven snap again and charge with his blade at Elsword, but Elsword caught his blade and snapped it in two and knock Raven out.

I should kill him but ill let him live and suffer.

He goes to Aisha, Rena, and Chung and paralyzed them.

Elsword?...Chung said in worry and fear.

Yeah what up buddy? He said with that dark voice

What happened to you big brother? Aisha asks.

The darkness is in control because my conscience is out of it for 5 more minutes.

What do we do about Raven? Rena asked with disgust in her voice.

I don't know its up to Eve. He said going to his tent.

You all pack up so we can go to Hamal. He spoke out to them.

They all nodded and began to do so.

Eve? Elsword asked as he came in.

Yes my lord? Eve said

We are packing up now. Elsword said.

Ive packed already. Eve replied.

So your ready then?

No... Eve said slowly walking toward him.

What is it ? Elsword asks.

I want you inside me...Eve whispers in his ear.

Im ready now.

I know this a weird place to leave off but i just want to seen how you all feel about this chapter

R&R

Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people sorry if you got antsy waiting but I feel as though you all should have a story with long chapters that force you to come back to continue reading, so long waits will occur, and I am truly sorry in advance.

Plus Ive been pretty ill so I had a lot to deal with.

Also for anyone confused I'll clarify a few things

1. This is about Eve and Elsword being in love not Eve cheating on Raven

2. Raven is not the bad guy because i don't like him,( I think he is a great character in the game for sure) its because I dont see a lot of Els x Eve stories and i want to make one with a twist.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Normal Pov

"Wait...you're what?" Elsword asked nervously.

"I said I'm ready you don't have to wait anymore." Eve said in a seductive tone.

"Um-I-I-Uh"Elsword stammered has he blushed heavily.

She grabs his face and giggles."whats wrong I'm ready to leave so lets go already."

Elsword stood there with a dumbfounded look as Eve left his tent laughing.

"She is so cruel" Elsword says in a fake hurt voice and he comically cries.

While Eve and the rest of the gang, except for raven who disappeared, stood and talked, Elsword finally finished packing.

"Ok guys so first its hamal the we all go to ru-"

"Elsword?" Chung interupted

"Yeah whats up buddy"

"Im gonna stay home in hamal... I just really miss home ya'know?"Chung figgets his fingers and looks at everyone.

"Are you sure Chung?" Eve asks.

"Yeah I feel I'll be able to keep everyone in Hamal safe better if i stayed there". Chung amitted.

"Well, If thats what you want to do then i say do it Chung. We'll visit as much as possible". Elsword said patting chung on the back.

Aisha looked at Chung with sadness and surpise in his eyes.'_I have to tell him before its too late_'. She thought to herself.

"Well I'm stay with Eve and Elsword because I have nowhere better to go". Rena said with a big smile.

"I-I still need to decide on what I'm gonna do..." Aisha stammered.

Elsword knew that she already knows what she want to do because Chung wanted her to do the same thing. Chung told Elsword that he loved Aisha and that he wanted to tell her in hopes that she felt the same way. Elsword had a feeling that she loved him too because each time he got hurt she took extra care of him.

~**Flashback**~

( In the outskirts of Hamal)

_Demons had out number the gang and everyone was pulling out all the best moves they had to win. Chung saw aisha being ganged up on and went to a drastic measure to reascue her by running closer to the demons and firing his cannon to take off most if not all of the heat on her, but him made mistake and shot the cannon too close to himself and blew himself up with most of the demons around Aisha._

_Aisha ran to Chung's unconscious body and held it. Luckly, his armor protected him enough to keep his body in tact but the fall gave him a concussion and a few broken ribs,according to raven._

_Elsword decided to use his new move blade rain to finish off the other demons so I they can help Chung. When the got back to Hamal, Aisha made sure Chung was ok the most. Always checking on him, stays more that 2 hours with. I could tell she liked him._

_**End of Flashback**_

Elsword just smiled to himself as the began their journy to Hamal to drop Chung and Aisha off.

As they made there way towards Hamal Eve became as to the choice of class he chose.

"Els?" Eve asked shyly.

"Yeah whats up babe?" Elsword couter asked.

"Why did you chose to be the infinity sword?"

"Well...I wanted the power to protect you from Add...and now Raven."

"Aww Elbaby." Eve kisses his cheek. "But why not a rune slayer or lord knight?"

"Well I-" Elsword was intrupted by Rena.

"Rune slayers are extremely hot." Rena said dreamingly.

"I know right the are just so sexy". Eve said in the same tone. She looked at Elsword who just looked away. He was a bit hurt by there words because he made his choice for the best reason possible, to protect everyone, yet here they were making him slightly regret his decision.

"And lord knights I hear might be stronger than anyone of us." Rena added.

"Yes I also hear they are much more loyal to there people's protection than anything else." Aisha included.

"We have no knowledge of the infinity sword so why did you choose it Elsword?" Chung asked.

Elsword stayed quiet as a few tears of frustration fell from his face. He let go of Eve's hand and move forward from the group. As soon as he let her go Eve knew she and everyone else upset him. She was just joking around with him, which was very rare in her case, but after all they said and his reaction she forgot how touchy of a subject that was.

"Els?" Eve called out to him

"Yeah whats up?" Elsword as with a little shake in his voice

"You know I love you right ?" Eve said taking his hand back in hers.

"Yeah." He said in a low voice.

"I think you look better than any rune slayer and is more loyal than any lord knight."

"Yeah i know."

"And i hear this rumor that and infinity sword is much better in almost any battle."

"What battle can't he win?" Rena asked.

"It was something about getting the power of the dark el without losing yourself."

"Oh that I already did that as soon as I became infinity sword". Elsword said proudly.

"Oh my...is that how you pulled off such a powerful move when we fought those demons?" Rena asked.

"Pretty much"

"Wow what else can you do?" Chung asked.

"Well my sences are enhanced to know where someone or something is from here to home if i focus."

"Like where raven is?"

"Yeah but i knew that one already...he is somewhere outside of Elrois."

"Thats good for now..." Aisha muttered.

"Yeah lets now focus on that but on you two" Rena said as she wink at Eve and Elsword.

They both blushed at what she said.

"It was two weeks ago...I told Elsword that I wanted to talk, so that I could confess, but before I could,he tells me he loves me and we just decided to go out. We didnt tell because I senced something like what happen today would happen." Eve explained.

"But that didnt go so well." Elsword said.

"Oh c'mon Els don't be like that." Aisha said punching his arm.

"Hey...we're here". Chung said as the apporched the gates of Hamal.

"Well... This is it." Aisha said.

"I'll go get us a room at a hotel." Eve said as she left and Rena followed.

Elsword walks up to Aisha and whispers,"here's your chance. I'm gonna buy a new sword and a gift for Eve. Lets meet at your place later Chung".

"Ok sounds like a plan." Chung said waving Elsword off.

"Uh...Chung can we talk?"

So sorry for the long wait I'll try my best to update faster. Please R&R Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4 pt1

Sorry for another dely I wanted to get more comfortable with Elsword and kinda figure out how to give the stroy more of the stuff you all like...

Plus i had some "marriage"problems in Elsword I've been dealing with.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

(_Normal P.O.V_)

While Aisha was with Chung, and Eve and Rena at the hotel, Elsword was going store to store trying to find blueprint to the last thing Eve needs to revive her race, the Nasod Queen Crown.(A/N Just roll with it please.)

"Damn thats the sixth store I've tried and still nothing". He looked over to a pawn shop and sees some blueprirts in one small section. " I guess I'll give this last place a go."

As he goes in he sees some old nasod parts, a lot of ammo and cannon parts, some bows and dark magic books, but no swords. Once he reaches he notices that they are in alphabetical order. He quickly went to the N section and hoped the blueprints were, and buy the glory of El they were!

"Oh thank you God I finally found them." He whipered. He went to the cash after grab all the nessesary parts.

"How much for all of this stuff?" He asked the cashier.

"That will be hmmm 100M ED kid" He said with a smug look on his face because he saw how much time he took to find all those parts, and he wanted the conwell.

"WHAT?! Thats insane!" Elsword yelled in shock.

"Well thats the price kid take it or leave it". Said the merchent.

"Shit...ok ok" he takes out his bank card and gives it the merchent and he saw the look on his face when he realized Elsword had more than enough money. Now, it was to have a smug look oh his face as he grabbed his card and all his parts and blueprint.

"Pleasure doing business"elsword said as he left the store. "Now its time to build this thing" he said as he went a near by workshop and started working on the crown.

(_With Rena and Eve_)

"Well everything is set for the rooms what should we do now?" Asked Eve as she exited her hotel room.

"Lets go shoping; i could use some new cloths and maybe get you something to show off to Elsword huh?" Rena said as she winked.

Eve blushed at what she said,but then thought '_Maybe I should get something for my Els, as a token of my love and graditude'._

_"_Well are we gonna go or not_?" _Rena giggled.

_"_Yeah ok lets go then." Eve decided.

They grabbed their stuff and headed to the shopping district_._

_(With Aisha and Chung)_

Aisha was awe at how wonderful Chung's palace was. She thought if she tried to take a complete look around a room she would get lost.

Chung,on the other hand was to focused on how cute Aisha looked. He kept looking only at her, not wanting to miss a moment of her beauty.

"Wow Chung your palace is just so beautiful." She said in awe

"Not as beautiful as you" Chung whispered.

"Did you say something Chung?" She ask.

"H-Huh?! Uhh..n-nope I said nothing at all hehheh_.'I've been holding this off for too long a have to tell her before its too late'._

Chung stops dead in his tracks and turns to Aisha with a heavy blush on his face.

"Chung whats u-" she was silenced by Chung's finger.

"Aisha, I have something really important I need to say so please don't say anything til I'm done."

Aisha nodded and waited for Chung to continue.

"Aisha we've be travaling for awhile now and We've grown together, laughed and cried together, and practicly lived together. And now, I want to die together."

"Wait what?" Aisha asked looking at him confused.

"Oh fuck it". He grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. At first she was shock and her mind went blank, but she soon melted into the kiss. His tongue licked her lips asking to let him in. She answered his request and their tongue began their battle for dominace. Their battle was cut short when Chung broke the kiss.

"Aisha I love you,I've always loved please stay here with me and be my bride". Chung said in a pleading voice.

As Aisha's consious started to comeback to her, she started realizing all that just happened.

"Chung did you just tell me you loved me?"

"Yes I did" Chung said blushing.

"And did we just kiss?!" She asked as her whole face turned red.

"Yes we did my love". He said as he grabbed her by her waist.

"A-and did you ju-" she was interupted by Chung's lips smashing in to hers.

"Do you really think you want me to say no to that question?" He asked in return.

"FUCK NO! I-I mean...no"

"Good cuz I wasn't going to." Chung satid as he pulled her into his embrace,and they stood just like that until Aisha felt something against her inner left thigh coming from chung. She didn't freak out, instead, she saw this as the perfect opprptunity to get him off guard like he did her.

She kissed him and he immediately let her tongue take over his mouth. She smiled because he played right into her trap.

I'm gonna stop it here for now so i can get started on my other story since im gonna make this a two part chapter. Leave some nice reviews please? Thanks.


End file.
